Spider-Man: Friendly Neighbor
by I'mCIA
Summary: Peter Parker is a young man with great power and great responsibility. Still in high school, he must juggle his roles as a student, a nephew, and a superhero. And on top of all that, he must keep in check his affinity for older women. Like his neighbor, Mary Jane. Or his tutor, Gwen Stacy. Or his co-worker, Betty Brant. Or that friendly thief, the Black Cat...


_You know something. I never knew I had a thing for a young Spider-Man with older women until I wrote **The Spider and The Cat**. So I went and wrote this, too! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Would you like some more tea?" May Parker smiled warmly as she approached the dinner table with a fresh kettle of tea in hand.

Mary Jane returned the older woman's smile but shook her head. "No thank you, Miss Parker. I was just about to leave in fact. I have an audition downtown and I can't miss it."

" _Missus_ Parker," May quickly corrected. Mary Jane felt a small pang of guilt coil in her gut. Then the kindly woman smiled warmly again, setting the kettle down and collecting the younger lady's cup and plate. Shuffling back to the kitchen sink, she glanced back at the redhead sitting at her table. "And if you've had enough tea, at least stay a little longer. Peter should be home from school any minute. He'd _love_ to see you again!"

Mary Jane gave the tiniest smirk.

 _I'm sure he would…_

May Parker was the kindest old lady on the face of the Earth. She didn't deserve to suffer the loss of her husband. She didn't deserve to face financial troubles. What she did deserve was a peaceful, worry-free life with people who loved her. But as Mary Jane knew all too well, what people deserve and what they get don't usually line up.

But at least May had her nephew, Peter.

Skinny, bookish, and a total geek. A little distracted at times but he was kind, responsible, and had a good heart. The last time Mary Jane saw the boy was when she was still in High School. He was a freshman back then and she was a senior. That was two years ago.

 _I'm his next door neighbor and I haven't seen him in two years. He probably thinks I've moved out of state… I wonder if his hormones have stopped putting him through the ringer…_

"I'll be cutting it close, May…" She warned the older woman, tapping her watch with a glossy red fingernail. "But why the heck not?"

Mary Jane was smiling now, remembering how flustered the younger boy would get whenever May invited her and her Aunt Anna over for the occasional visit.

The redhead knew she was attractive. She never saw the need to hide the fact. And she knew how often a boy of his age had to deal with… issues. She never meant to get Peter all bothered and such during her visits… but perhaps it stroked her ego some to have a young man react to her like that. She would often here older boys talk behind her back about how they were going to own her ass. She would catch them leering at her like she was a piece of meat. Peter, on the other hand…

Peter would look at her like she was an angel, a _goddess._ Peter made her feel special. Every time she visited the Parker household, he made it seem like it was the best day of his life.

 _And then I would leave and he'd go jack off in his room… Probably…_

Mary Jane was back to smirking.

The two women could hear the front door opening moments later, May perking up like a rising sun.

"Peter, you're home! You'll never guess who came to visit!"

"Hey, Aunt May! Did Mrs. Watson stop by again?" Mary Jane heard Peter call from the other room. Footsteps thudded on the hardwood floor as he drew closer to the kitchen. A figure in a dark blue sweater and dark khakis rounded the corner.

Mary Jane blinked. Then she smiled, brighter than ever.

Brown hair? Check.

Glasses? Check.

Dark, warm eyes? Check.

A welcoming smile? Check.

It was Peter Parker. Most definitely. Just older. And bigger.

He was taller. That was the most obvious difference from what he looked like two years ago. Still not quite as tall as Mary Jane, but he was getting there. His shoulders were wider, his arms visibly thicker. Not even his sweater could hide that. His face had lost the last of the baby fat. Mary Jane took a moment to appreciate the newer features. A distinct brow. A defined jaw. His face was harder now. More masculine.

 _I'll be damned_ , Mary Jane thought with a tiny laugh. _Peter Parker is **handsome.** _

The redhead rose from her seat, hands clasped behind her back, waiting for the young man to recognize her.

He stood there for a moment, looking like his brain had short-circuited. Then he blinked, breaking into a wide grin. "MJ Watson? Long time, no see! How have you been?"

He crossed the kitchen in two steps, coming right up to her and… giving her a _handshake._ Mary Jane gave May a side-long glance, grinning knowingly. May returned it in kind with the faintest roll of her eyes.

 _Handsome indeed… but he hasn't changed a bit._

Mary Jane had to give him credit, though. His eyes didn't _immediately_ drop down to her tits.

She pulled Peter into a tight hug and she could feel his body tense… as well as how firm he was.

 _Has he been working out_ , Mary Jane silently wondered. From the way May had been talking about him, she had made it seem like he spent the last two years neck-deep in text-books.

"I've been doing fine. Broadway hasn't been easy, but you know me. I like a challenge," Mary Jane said. She hadn't meant to give the young man a once-over on those last words, but she couldn't stop herself. She hoped he hadn't noticed and went on long she hadn't just ogled him in front of his aunt. "It's nice to see you too, Tiger."

"MJ Watson?" Another voice called out. This one was higher in pitch. Feminine. " _Mary Jane_ Watson? Is that you?"

Another figure rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Tall.

Leggy.

Golden hair.

Absolutely _gorgeous._

"Right," Peter said, rubbing his neck. "Forgot to tell you, Aunt May. I brought a guest of my own. You remember my tutor? Gwen Stacy?"

"Miss Stacy! Lovely for you to join us! Tea?" Aunt May wasted no time doting on her newest guest, shuffling over to the young blonde.

"I would love a cup, thank you," Gwen accepted her drink with a dazzling white smile. Mary Jane took a moment to look at her, the vision of classic beauty. Round face, rosy cheeks, full lips, feminine curves all snug in her sweater and skirt get-up. Gwen Stacy, the mousy sophomore who lived and breathed _marching band_ , had all grown up. And she was now looking right at Mary Jane. "Haven't seen you in two years, Watson. Midtown High is a whole lot more boring without you."

"Never wanted to abandon my fellow Midtown Mustangs, Stacy. But high school wasn't a place I wanted to stay more than I had too. So, you must be a senior now, right?"

"Correct. Peter, too. Our man here skipped a grade."

"Mr. Warren – you remember Mr. Warren, don't you Mary Jane? – He was quite insistent that my Peter would be properly stimulated in more advanced courses. I believe the words "star pupil" were used." May boasted with no small amount of maternal pride, patting her nephew on the shoulder.

"Star pupil?" Mary Jane simpered, one brow raised as she eyed Peter. Her target smiled bashfully, his cheeks reddening. "And why does a star pupil need a tutor?"

"Well…" Peter began, once more rubbing his neck. "My case for skipping a grade was built entirely on my scores in mathematics and science classes. Stuff like English and Grammar, that's where I have trouble. Enter Gwen Stacy, master of the English Language and Grammar Nazi Supreme."

Gwen slapped Peter's arm, laughing.

"Be nice," she warned. "With my help, you might just graduate high school before you even get a driver's license."

"You don't have a driver's license?" Mary Jane asked, wide-eyed.

Peter's cheeks reddened further. "It wasn't a priority for me. Plus I can get around the city a lot faster without a car."

"That so? How?" The redhead crossed her arms, cocking her hip to the side.

"Well… I usually swing on down to the subway train…"

"Mrs. Parker, may I use your phone? My iPhone ran out of battery and I need to call my parents and let them know I'll be in late tonight." Gwen interrupted, brushing some of her golden hair behind an ear.

"That would be fine, dear."

 _Late…_

Mary Jane's breath caught in her throat.

 ** _Late!_**

"Oh, _damn!_ " The redhead's eyes may as well have burned a hole in her watch given how hard she was staring at it. "I'm so _late!_ "

In a rush, the young woman gathered up her coat and scarf, throwing them on with little elegance or grace as she made a beeline for the door.

"I'm so sorry to leave like this, but I need to be downtown for my audition in like fifteen minutes. Maybe we can catch up another time? Thanks! Bye!" As she left the warmth of the Parker household and was greeted with the chill of a New York winter evening, she cast one last glance over her shoulder. "Mrs. Parker, your tea was delicious!"

Before she even got a response, the door behind her closed.

 _Not the best reunion_ , Mary Jane frowned, keeping a brisk pace down the sidewalk. _But there will be another time for that. A better time._

* * *

That "better time" came along a week later. It had not been a reunion. Not exactly. But it was an experience all the same.

Mary Jane Watson had been staying with her Aunt Anna again for some time now. College hadn't really worked out for her, but Anna wasn't going to toss her niece out on the street. She was family. Family that was expected to pay rent, but family nonetheless. It was certainly cheaper than paying disgusting sums of money for a room no bigger than a supply closet.

As the young woman settled into her new life of enduring her waitress job and fighting tooth and nail for the smallest of roles, she began to fall back into old habits. Old habits she hadn't entertained since high school.

People watching. And neighbor watching.

It was like that Hitchcock movie but with less murder. And she wasn't in a wheelchair.

It was still kinda weird, though, spying on people from her window. But New York City was filled with weirdos. People playing dress-up and beating up thugs and gangbangers, like that guy who jumped around the slums in a devil cosplay. Or that Spider-guy who could literally stick to walls.

So, whatever. The Fantastic Four did their cosmic experiments in the middle of Manhattan and Mary Jane Watson spied on her neighbors from her bedroom windows. Hardly comparable.

Back to the "experience".

* * *

It was Friday night.

May Parker and Anna Watson had gone out on the town. Two wild ladies off to see some shows and break some hearts.

Mary Jane had that evening off from work, her first day off in weeks. No auditions to go to either. And she had been tight on cash, so no clubs for the poor party girl.

So she sprawled on the couch and watched some TV. Then she watched some Netflix. Then she eventually got bored enough to people watch.

The couple across the street argued over the husbands supposed affair. Their neighbor walked her dogs – and let them crap on their yard. Their other neighbor was watching Star Wars on his living room TV. Mary Jane ended up watching him the most.

It was right around when Alderaan got destroyed when Mary Jane noticed Peter returning home - and that he once again had Gwen Stacy in his company. Both were wearing coats, not sweaters. It had gotten colder since the week before. Winter had finally reared its ugly head.

She watched them walk side-by-side, all the way up to his front door. He wasn't quite as tall as Gwen either, she observed, but the way he opened the door for her, guiding her into his home, his body language around her… He looked _confident._

It wasn't until she watched them go to his room that Mary Jane realized she was smiling.

 _No adult supervision, Petey? With a young lady in the house? Naughty, naughty…_

Mary Jane snorted. The thought of Peter Parker running around behind his Aunt's back with secret girlfriends was absurd.

…At least until Miss Stacy removed her coat and revealed an outfit a great deal less wholesome than her sweater-and-skirt get-up from last week.

Green tank-top, sleeveless. Midriff exposed, revealing a great swath of smooth, delicate skin, her toned belly making Mary Jane's jaw drop. The neckline was cut low, offering an almost obscene view of deep, deep cleavage. The pants were a grey pair of jeans, stylishly torn in places, and so very tight. They hugged her legs lovingly, hanging off her wide hips, almost begging to be tugged off her legs with how they gave the slightest hint at the white panties hiding beneath.

Mary Jane could only watch, wide-eyed, as Gwen Stacy took a seat on Peter Parker's lap and planted a big wet one right on his lips.

Peter returned the blonde's kiss in kind, shrugging his own coat off his shoulder and snaking his arms around her thin waist, pulling the high school senior closer. Gwen seemed to enjoy that, at least from Mary Jane's perspective. The redheaded voyeur could not hear the odd couple, not from her room. She could only watch.

 _But what the hell am I watching?_

They made out for a time, Gwen setting aside Peter's glasses so she could run her hands through his hair unimpeded.

 _…A damn good tutoring session._

Gwen tore at Peter's clothes until the young man was stripped to the waist, wearing only his pants. Mary Jane released an audible gasp. She had felt him the week before, how firm he was, but to actually see him… Peter Parker was a boy no more, now a man with muscle and strength visible for Gwen and Mary Jane both to see.

 _What the hell has May been feeding you?_

The teenagers were kissing again, Peter holding Gwen close in a passionate embrace, like he would suffocate without her. Mary Jane continued to spy, feeling a pleasurable heat coiling in the pit of her belly. She imagined being in that room with them, imagined what they would sound like, how Gwen would moan when she felt Peter's tongue dance with hers.

Gwen planted a hand on Peter's bare chest and pushed, sending him sprawling back on his bed. Straddling him, the blonde smiled down at her boy toy, rolling her hips, grinding against his manhood through his pants. Peter reached up and cupped Gwen's breast through her shirt, fingers digging into her soft flesh. The blonde's mouth opened in a silent cry and Mary Jane herself found her heart beating faster.

Pushing Peter's hand away, Gwen reached down to the hem of her tiny shirt and tugged it up, off her delicious body in one fluid motion.

Mary Jane moaned at the revelation that Gwen Stacy had not been wearing a bra. Her breasts, large and supple, swung free of their cloth confines. Pink nipples were pebbled atop perfect mounds, an open invitation, _begging_ to be sucked.

Peter obliged. He buried his face in Gwen's magnificent tits. And Gwen kept him there, fingers raked through his hair, holding his head to her chest. Through the window, Mary Jane could see the young woman speak silent words, sweet words to Peter as he sucked and bit at her breasts. One nipple, then the other, a wet tongue dragging across rosy skin, teeth nipping playfully at sensitive flesh. Gwen's face was flushed pink, the high school senior biting her lip to keep from crying out as Peter took one nipple into his mouth and _sucked_.

The blonde tightened her grip on his hair and spoke a few words. He then released her from his hungry mouth. She pushed him roughly onto his back, her eyes alight with a burning fire. For a moment Mary Jane was sure Gwen was going to slap him.

Instead Gwen's hands dipped down to Peter's belt. Mary Jane knew what was coming next. The redhead's eyes remained locked on the carnal spectacle playing out before her, silently anticipating the main event.

The blonde had made short work of her tutee's belt, savagely undoing his fly and zipper and pulling his dark pants down. His boxers were the next to go, Gwen grabbing them by the waistband and sharply tugging them down as well.

It was almost comical how Peter's manhood sprung free, swinging up to almost strike Gwen across her pretty face.

Mary Jane wasn't ashamed to admit that she gasped at the sight of it. She was only a woman, after all. It was natural to be amazed at the spectacular. He wasn't just long. He was thick. Intimidatingly so. His cock was almost a beast in itself, a veiny monstrosity that had no business being attached to a high schooler.

But where Mary Jane was awe-struck, Gwen was encouraged. The sight of Peter's dick had ignited a hunger within the girl, a hunger that could only be sated one way.

"Go on girl," Mary Jane whispered, panting. "Get it."

Gwen started slow, taking the head into her mouth first, pumping the shaft with her hands. She sucked on it, swirling her tongue around the tip like a lollipop, getting it nice and wet. As her confidence grew, the more cock she took, gradually sliding Pete's prick deeper into her mouth. Occasionally, Gwen would pull back entirely, slurping away to catch her breath. She would jack Peter off for a few brief moments, suck on his balls some, but then return to her main dish.

Deeper and deeper she would take it, bobbing her head up and down in long motions. She gripped him by the base, holding him steady as she swallowed his cock. He had long since hit the back of her mouth, Mary Jane knew. Now Gwen was taking him into her throat. Mary Jane gave a small gasp in delight. She was going to take the _whole the fucking thing._

Gwen Stacy was going to deep throat Peter Parker's big fucking cock. And Mary Jane Watson had a front row seat.

It was winter in New York City, but Mary Jane felt hot. There was a heat inside her that burned hotter with every passing second. And soon enough it would consume her. The redhead kept her eyes on the two teenagers, absently reaching up to knead her own tits.

Gwen had Peter on the ropes, hands planted on his muscled thighs as she diligently took the last inch of his massive cock down her throat. She visibly shuddered when her nose grazed his waist. Mary Jane shuddered with her. The girl had done it. She had taken the whole fucking thing. Mary Jane swung between being horrified and being proud.

But the blonde tutor was not yet done. Slowly, she lifted her head until she was halfway up Peter's length, the young man visibly tensing under her torturous ministrations. Shuddering, she lowered herself back down, taking him deep into her throat again, hands planted flat against Peter's defined abs. Then she rose once more, again halfway up Pete's dick. Then dropped back down, again shuddering.

She was face-fucking herself on Peter's cock.

Mary Jane would have applauded if her hands weren't busy under her shirt and between her legs.

But as selfless as Miss Stacy was, it was clear Mister Parker wanted more. He reached down, fingers raking through Gwen's long blonde locks, taking a firm grip on the back of her head.

 _Men_ , Mary Jane snorted derisively, but when she caught sight of how the muscles in Peter's arm tensed as he took control from poor Gwen Stacy…

The redhead bit her lip and waited for Peter's next move.

He rose from the bed, still stuffed down Gwen's throat, still holding her by the back of the head. His tutor didn't seem to mind the rough treatment and from Mary Jane's perspective, it looked like she rather enjoyed it.

Peter was standing now, Gwen on her knees with her mouth and throat filled with meat. He brought his other hand down, holding her head to his groin with both. Then he thrust. Gwen shivered. So did Mary Jane. He thrust again and again, hands gripping her golden hair tight, pumping his cock into his tutor's mouth, sending it down her throat with every jerk of his hips. He was relentless, savagely face-fucking the older student until spit and drool were spilling down her chin and onto her bare breasts.

Mary Jane imagined what they would sound like, his balls slapping wetly against her chin, her pitiful gurgles as he forced her to choke on his big veiny cock. The aspiring actress gave a throaty moan, one hand working between her legs while her eyes were locked on the scene through her window.

He fucked her mercilessly, pumping her poor throat full of cock until she was almost retching against him. Then his body grew visibly tense. Peter grit his teeth, leaning back against his bed. He shoved Gwen down his prick one last time, sending his entire length deep into her gullet, and held her there.

"Is he going to…?" Mary Jane wondered aloud, breathless.

She was answered almost instantly. Peter's head fell back onto the mattress, the young man surrendering to his release. Gwen shuddered against Peter's strong hold, her eyes clamped shut. Mary Jane imagined the girl moaning like a whore as Peter gave her the gift of his hot cum right down her throat.

Mary Jane moaned, an inelegant, guttural sound. It was as if a star had been born in her belly.

After what seemed like forever, Peter released his tutor, his arms falling uselessly at his sides. Gwen didn't rise, not immediately, leaning back so that only the head remained in her mouth. She stroked his shaft slowly, coaxing the last of his cum out onto her waiting tongue. She drank it up greedily.

"Fuck," Mary Jane whined. The hand between her legs was now drenched. She had gotten herself off to a couple of teenagers fucking next door. Not quite how she had imagined spending a Friday evening.

Peter seemed spent – at least for now – and Gwen had been through an ordeal (however much she loved it). The show was over.

But before Mary Jane threw in the towel for the evening bout of neighbor-watching, she took one last lingering glance at the young couple next door. Gwen allowed Peter's member to fall from her lips, swinging down to wetly slap against his thigh. The topless blonde gave her fellow student a warm and caring look, brushing some hair from his exhausted face.

Then she looked through his bedroom window, right at Mary Jane.

The redhead froze, caught quite literally with her pants down. A moment passed, an infinite moment of fear.

But the blonde only smiled, dazzlingly as she had been the week before and _winked._

Mary Jane remained frozen in place, mouth half-agape as Gwen Stacy drew the curtains of Peter's window closed.

Alone once more, Mary Jane exhaled loudly. With her hair a mess, her panties ruined, and her neighbor a confirmed stud, the redhead could somehow only think one thing.

"I need a fucking boyfriend."

* * *

 _Merry Christmas._


End file.
